Lazos de Sangre
by Ellizabeth
Summary: He sido testigo de cada lágrima y gota de sangre derramada... Una historia velada por el manto de las mentiras y la sangre, ese lazo que jamás puede romperse y nos condena al abismo... La sangre que nos une y... en este caso cuenta la historia de cuan lejos estamos dispuestos a llegar... Y todo empezó una fría noche de Diciembre cuando un sobre es depositado en una mesa...
1. Epílogo

**Hacía años que no escribía nada sobre este manga y la verdad lo echaba de menos, lo sé, dijo que igual hacía una secuela de mi otra historia de Naruto pero decidí dejarla donde estaba y empezar con algo nuevo, algo que ahora es un poco más yo por decirlo de algún modo. Esta historia se parece un poco a una que empecé a escribir hace años sobre Harry Potter y abandoné, los personaje dejaron de parecerme adecuados pero ahora he encontrado a aquellos que son merecedores de lo que una vez (hace ya tanto tiempo) planeé, por supuesto hablo de los hermanos Uchiha (fanatismos aparte).**

**Cositas a avisar, habrá personajes originales (y no originales) puesto que son necesarios, no habrá Mary Sues ni Gray Stues ni nada por el estilo. Como veis la historia la narra un observador que no, no es ninguno de los protagonistas y puede que con el tiempo sepáis quien es pero todas sus aportaciones irán en cursiva. Del mismo modo es una historia cuyo primer capítulo (este) ha empezado por el final de una forma un tanto extraña ya que no ha puesto siquiera (salvo un mini-diálogo) en donde se encuentran. La historia tiene una clasificación M ya que si bien no hay escenas de sexo ( al menos de momento no es mi plan) si que habrá violencia.**

**Es muy probable que se entremezclen circunstancias del pasado y el presente (recordad que el presente es el final de la historia) estos apartados serán fáciles de reconocer ya que serán narrados por el "observador misterioso", es decir estarán en cursiva y el resto no y probablemente (aun no lo tengo claro) no será narrado por el "observador"**

**Disclaimer: Los personaje no me pertenecen, pertenecen a ****M. Kishimoto**

**Última cosa y ya os dejo leer tranquilos, un review siempre anima a seguir la historia, da ideas, inspira y halaga ya que sabes la opinión que tiene la gente sobre algo que has escrito. Así que os agradecería de todo corazón que me dejarais reviews.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo**

_Y ahora, al final del camino uno puede darse que todo está conectado, cada uno de los pasos dados son los que han culminado en esta situación... No había opción, el camino lo hace cada uno, y el destino final no es más que un conjunto de decisiones... El destino no tiene nada que ver puesto que de haber querido se habría podido cambiar pero supongo que es mucho más cómodo seguir el camino más fácil aunque no necesariamente tenga que ser el más cómodo._

_¿Quién soy? Nadie, un registro, una memoria de lo que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá, soy lo que soy pero no es mi historia... Poco importan mis afiliaciones o simpatías... Hay una leyenda japonesa que dice "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar, tiempo lugar o circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper" Lo sé, he dicho que poco o nada ha tenido que ver el destino con esto y sin embargo nada de lo ocurrido hubiera sido posible sin él... Muchos creen que ese hilo rojo se refiere al amor, a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas de por vida en un final más o menos feliz pero ¿Es así? El hilo sólo conecta a aquellos destinados a encontrarse, no se dice nada del amor ni de finales felices y estos últimos desgraciadamente no existen, son historias inconclusas._

_Ellos tampoco sabían a que se refería y sólo ahora comienzan a entenderlo cuando las gaviotas lloran, nadie podría haberles preparado para lo que una pequeña brisa de aire fresco les iba a deparar y quien sabe, quizás... de haberlo sabido ¿Hubieran sido capaces de evitarlo? Después de todo los humanos, en mi humilde opinión, son un río que lo arrastra todo, un huracán que arrasa con todo lo que es y será cambiando el mundo a veces a mejor... y otras a peor._

_Lo he dicho, no es mi historia, no soy el protagonista, sino más bien... un observador, yo vi lo que pasó, he sido testigo de cada lágrima y gota de sangre derramada... Una historia velada por el manto de las mentiras y la sangre, ese lazo que jamás puede romperse y nos condena, nos cambia y nos transforma... La sangre que nos une y... en este caso cuenta la historia de cuan lejos estamos dispuestos a llegar... nuestro límites..._

-Todo lo que una vez amaste te rechazará o morirá...

_Volvamos, volvamos a comenzar la historia, volvamos al inicio... Y todo empezó una fría noche de Diciembre cuando un sobre es depositado en una mesa..._


	2. Sangre

**Puesto que me voy de viaje (vacaciones por fin) no podré subir ningún capítulo hasta Septiembre, primordialmente porque no estaré en casa ni en ningún sitio con buena señal para subirlos. Es por ello que os dejo aquí el capítulo que espero que os guste para ir encendiendo motores.**

**Disclaimer: Los personaje no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Ya os dejo leer tranquilos, un review siempre anima a seguir la historia, da ideas, inspira y halaga ya que sabes la opinión que tiene la gente sobre algo que has escrito. Así que os agradecería de todo corazón que me dejarais reviews.**

**Aviso: Lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos del "observador misterioso" lo que está en cursiva y en negrita es aquello que está ocurriendo en el presente (recordad que la historia está en el pasado e irá avanzando hasta llegar al presente) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo**

**SANGRE**

-Esto... es imposible...- su voz se va apagando suavemente mientras lee el contenido del sobre que habían dejado sobre su mesa, como Hokage estaba acostumbrada a que casi de la nada aparecieran nuevos papeles en su oficina justo cuando parecía que por fin iban a terminarse, pero ni en sus más alocadas ensoñaciones se le habría ocurrido algo así, sonaba ridículo. En nombre del Cuarto Hokage ¿Cómo era posible? Después de la Cuarta Guerra por fin la normalidad había vuelto a la Villa y parecía que todo se había solucionado pero ahora... ¿Cómo daba la noticia? No, no era algo malo pero los conocía y esto podía causar problemas...

-Se... Señora Tsunade ¿Qué ocurre? No ha despegado la vista de la notificación- obviamente se preocupaba, era su ayudante, había estado con ella durante muchísimo tiempo y conocía sus expresiones ¿Qué era lo que ponía? El silencio se estaba extendiendo y eso era preocupante e incluso Tonton que seguía en brazos se estaba impacientando.

-Shizune, llámalos- una simple frase y un papel escrito con las instrucciones ¿Por qué no lo pronunciaba en voz alta? Ni ella misma lo sabía, quizás la sorpresa no le dejaba coordinar bien las ideas, quien sabe, pero espera a que su ayudante haya salido de la habitación antes de cerrar los ojos y tapárselos con las manos suspirando... ¿Cómo podía explicar lo sucedido?

_Si entonces hubieran sabido las consecuencias de la notificación, todo lo que iba a acarrear, quizás hubieran actuado con más cuidado, pero no lo sabían ¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Después de todo no son más que humanas, poderosas, pero humanas a fin de cuentas y el error forma parte de su naturaleza... Bien pensado quizás no había modo de evitarlo, era algo que tenía que pasar necesariamente._

_**Pegajoso, todo está pegajoso, las paredes, el suelo, el aire. Un olor nauseabundo impregna el ambiente sofocando a las tres figuras que siguen ahí, quietas quizás sin atreverse a avanzar en el estrecho pasillo, difuminándolas debido al mareo provocado por los vapores como a carne rancia mientras la humedad y el frío se va calando dentro de ellos más allá de los huesos y del tiempo con un sabor metálico en las bocas y el cansancio acuchillando su cuerpo sin poder caer pues si sucede... será el final.**_

_** -No me gusta la oscuridad...- su voz suena atascada, como si le costara vocalizar o si estuviera intentando mitigar alguna oscura emoción que comenzaba a asomar mediante pequeños temblores quizás tiritaba por el frío o quizás no.**_

_** -La oscuridad no es más que el temor a lo desconocido...- insensible, no es la primera vez que vivía algo similar aunque si la primera vez que siente algo parecido al temor es que acaso después de tanto tiempo ¿Se está ablandando? No... pero es una situación lo suficientemente delicada como para hacer dudar.**_

** -Sigamos, esto es nauseabundo, necesitamos algo de luz o no saldremos nunca.**

Hay una costumbre muy extendida en algunos países y tiene que ver con los augurios, cuando una taza se resquebraja al ir a cogerla o una flor fuerte y sana se deshoja sin motivo aparente se suelen tomar como signos de mala fortuna o de alguna catástrofe inminente... No obstante, ninguna de dichas funestas señales se hizo visible esa anormalmente templada mañana de invierno, muchos podrían pensar que si lo hicieron pero no fueron vistas, creedme de haberse manifestado, ellos las habrían notado puesto que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la tragedia como para dejar pasar por alto algo así.

-Sasuke, la Hokage quiere vernos, al parecer necesita hablar con nosotros- como siempre su voz no mostraba emoción alguna, no por falta de ellas pero había pasado demasiados años matando sus emociones como para que le fuera fácil manifestar algo que no fuera frialdad. Aunque nunca fue frío, de niño era alguien compasivo que se vio obligado a cometer un crimen de sangre para salvar a todos y sin embargo, ahora que todo había terminado podía volver al hogar con la persona que le importaba.

El joven le miró, sus ojos al igual que los del mayor son fríos, había pasado un año pero algunas heridas tardaban en curar. Hacía un año que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi terminó, un año desde que su hermano y el mismo fueron indultados por las Grandes Naciones borrando sus nombres del libro Bingo, un año desde que se decidió que Itachi no tuvo elección en la masacre de los Uchiha y los verdaderos culpables de dicha catástrofe fueron Madara y Obito, un año desde que él mismo fuera perdonado por desertar de la aldea. Aún le costaba tragar que la verdad sobre la oscuridad de la Hoja no fuera revelada pero no los culpaba... al menos ya no del todo, tenía a su hermano de vuelta, la única familia que le quedaba, después de todo no hay nada más importante que la sangre.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora, vamos- ya no eran niños y después de tanto tiempo la complicidad que antaño compartieran no era tan fuerte, necesitaban volver a habituarse el uno al otro, no por falta de cariño sino más bien falta de costumbre ya que no eran hombres de muchas palabras y aún había muchas incógnitas a su alrededor.

No era un trayecto largo hasta la Torre del Hokage, no al menos saltando por los tejados para llegar lo antes posible, si la Quinta llamaba debían comparecer lo antes posible, era así para todos los ninjas y ellos no eran la excepción. De todos modos y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había manifestado no podían evitar sentir curiosidad por saber el motivo de la llamada ¿Qué podía ocurrir para que los llamaran a los dos al mismo tiempo? Y aunque querían preguntarlo no lo hacían ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, saben que no tienen la respuesta y que esta sólo se hallaba en posesión de la Hokage, así que sólo podían darse prisa.

-Señora Tsunade, ya están aquí- nerviosa, como no estarlo, después de entregar el mensaje a los dos únicos supervivientes del Clan Uchiha su maestra le había puesto al corriente de la situación y no era algo agradable de explicar, ya que al igual que su maestra ella tampoco puede saber como se lo iban a tomar ni como reaccionarán era algo tan extraño como imprevisto, por lo que sería un error aventurarse a decir algo al respecto.

-Itachi, Sasuke, habéis llegado muy pronto- no era un reproche, cuando mandó la nota ya sabía que no tardarían en presentarse ante ella, aunque había esperado contar con algo más de tiempo para prepararse y saber que decirles o en su defecto como enfocarlo.

-Su nota decía que era urgente

-Y lo es, Shizune, ya sabes que tienes que hacer- sin más palabras su ayudante asiente saliendo de la habitación para cumplir la siguiente orden, todo estaba ocurriendo de forma demasiado precipitada sin apenas tiempo para asimilarlo y esperaba que todo acabara bien.

Obviamente tanto misterio incomodaba, y más cuando parecía que todos sabían que estaba ocurriendo menos ellos y pese a ese malestar interno por la incertidumbre ninguno de los dos herederos del Sharingan hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente esperaron a que la Hokage se decidiera a hablar, inmóviles. Ella también estaba inmóvil observándolos ¿Por donde podía empezar? Tampoco es que supiera mucho del asunto y las preguntas iban a caer, podía estar segura de que al menos mantendrían la compostura. Si esa noticia se la tuviera que decir al hijo del Cuarto Hokage los gritos se oirían por toda la Villa, algo era algo.

-¿Qué sabéis sobre el Jutsu Prohibido de la Técnica del Sueño Eterno?- una pregunta al aire que provocó dos reacciones diferentes en los hermanos, en uno de extrañeza y el otro abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendiéndose más que de la pregunta de la información que esta podía contener ¿Una misión relacionada con eso?

-Se desarrolló al inicio la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi como medida para que los ninjas más fuertes y con más talento pudieran ser "almacenados" y usados en guerras posteriores en la plenitud de su fuerza. Se creé que fue diseñada por ninjas de la ya desaparecida Villa del Tiempo, y tras el fin de la guerra se clasificó como Jutsu Prohibido debido a los riesgos que entrañaba su uso- ninguno de los presentes se extrañaba de que el mayor de los Uchiha hubiera dado la respuesta, después de todo era un genio que había estado exiliado mucho años recopilando información de todo tipo, aunque no muchos ninjas vivientes lo conocieran pues se había tenido mucho cuidado de que esa información fuera cayendo en el olvido hasta que no quedara ni una sola persona con los conocimientos suficientes como para llevarla a cabo.

-Exactamente, supongo que os preguntaréis que tiene que ver esto con vosotros. Hace aproximadamente nueve años vuestro Clan fue aniquilado con dos únicas excepciones, dos excepciones que tengo ante mí. Anoche me llegó una notificación y esta mañana han llegado dos ninjas a la Villa que han vuelto desde el otro lado del mar con algo que nadie se esperaba...- su voz es interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta haciendo que ambos Uchiha se vuelvan a mirar, aun no entendían que tenía que ver eso con ellos ni con el Jutsu pero la sensación no era de tranquilidad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió entraron tres personas en la habitación, Shizune y dos ninjas sin banda, es verdad, pero a todas luces reconocibles y que parecían mortalmente agotados. Sino fuera porque los tenían delante hubieran dicho que estaban casi muertos pero de haber sido así la Hokage los hubiera ingresado inmediatamente, por algo era la Ninja médico más famosa y reconocida de toda esta parte del mundo.

-Itachi, Sasuke, estos son Yoshimira y Kaiko y ella... es Miztly- detrás de los hombres aparecen un par de pies más pequeños y descalzos que sin saber porque provocaron un estremecimiento en ambos hermanos quienes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando los ninjas se echaron a un lado para dejar ver a su propietaria. Una niña, una niña de no más de siete años de piel nívea y pelo oscuro por debajo de la cadera, una niña ataviada con un vestido blando y ojos inexpresivos de un llamativo color rojo.

-No es posible como... ¿Cómo puede tenerlo?- el menor de los Uchiha fue el primero en recuperar la voz ¿Cómo podía esa niña tener el Sharingan? No sólo en un ojo, sino en los dos y su aspecto indicaba a todas luces que ella también pertenecía al clan del ojo que refleja los sentimientos pero no era posible, esa niña apenas aparentaba los siete años. A su lado, Sasuke, puede notar como Itachi también observa intensamente a la pequeña que seguía ahí plantada con el rostro inexpresivo, como una preciosa muñequita inmóvil.

-¿Ōkii Suimin Gijutsu?- es el único susurro que consiguió salir de los labios de Itachi, no podía haber otra explicación, él mismo había terminado con su Clan sin dejar ningún superviviente que no fuera Sasuke, se había asegurado de ello. Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar y empiezó a atar los cabos sueltos que le llevan a esos ojos de sangre, sus mismos ojos, los mismos ojos de Sasuke, el color de la sangre, el color de su clan, el color rojo.

_** Rojo, todo es rojo, las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo está teñido de rojo y ella mantiene los ojos cerrado, mejor dichos, le mantienen los ojos cerrados para que no mire y avanzan, siempre en silencio sin hacer apenas ruido.**_

_** -Todo ha acabado...- la voz es fría, sin sentimiento apenas y con la mirada perdida, mirando sin ver tan apenas.**_

_** -Hay que salir ya de aquí Itachi, esto va a derruirse en cualquier momento- la voz de su hermano no provocan emoción alguna pero apremia el paso a través del laberinto hasta llegar a un punto muerto, de nuevo, una entrada sin puerta ni cerradura pero por la que no se podía pasar... de nuevo.**_

_** Y entonces ella abre los ojos, han aflojado la mano que se los cubría y ahora puede ver que ocurre a su alrededor... Rojo, todo su mundo se tiñe de ese color, el aire, su familia... todo fijo en esa imagen que está en el arco encima de la entrada... ese hombre, despellejado, aún respirando, teñido de rojo... rojo que gotea... gotea encima de ella tiñéndola también de rojo.**_

_** -No grites, no grites, tranquila, todo está bien- un susurro casi desesperado del mayor de los Uchiha queda ahogado por otro sonido, un sonido que semejante a un chirrido estridente como si alguien arañara un cristal y el sonido de este fuera amplificado. Los dos hombres tardan un segundo en comprender que no es ningún cristal arañado el que produce ese sonido es un grito desgarrados que se ha escapado de la garganta de la más joven de los tres con los ojos desencajados.**_

-No puede tener siete años, es imposible, todos murieron hace nueve años ¿Le han trasplantado los ojos?- era obvio que estaba perdiendo la compostura, ella no podía existir, era un error, no podían tener la misma sangre y sin embargo no sólo sus ojos sino su aspecto indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Sasuke, cálmate, ella es una Uchiha y como bien ha adivinado tu hermano le han aplicado el Justo del Sueño Eterno, su edad real debería estar en torno a los nueve años pero su crecimiento no comenzó hasta hace dos... Por favor, contadnos que ha pasado- eso era lo que ponía en la notificación a grandes rasgos por eso había echo venir también a su oficina a los dos ninjas que la habían traído, para que les contasen que había ocurrido, si alguien podía saberlo eran ellos.

-Fue durante una tormenta en el mar hace tres años, nuestro barco se extravió. Cuando llegó la calma arrivamos a una nueva tierra, una ciudad pesquera de hombres dedicados al mar en un País dedicado enteramente a la tecnología e investigación. Su líder nos acogió de buena gana, interesado de donde veníamos y como habíamos llegado, al igual que nosotros no conocíamos la existencia de su tierra más allá del mar, ellos al parecer no conocían la nuestra puesto que sus leyes prohíben categóricamente adentrarse en mar abierto y su Líder sentía curiosidad por saber que clase de personas habitaban al otro lado de modo que nos convertimos en sus invitados. Durante nuestra estancia descubrimos que sólo una pequeña parte de la población se dedicaba a la pesca, la mayor parte de la misma y del resto del País se dedicaba por entero a la investigación y lo que ellos denominaron desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías de subsistencia, claro que entonces no sabíamos que significaba...

-¿Tecnologías de subsistencia?

-Si, por lo que nos contaron la guerra había dejado el País sumido en una crisis bastante importante y necesitaban nuevas formas de generar energía para abastecerse.

-Ya veo, continuad, por favor.

-Si, Hokage, al principio todo era fantástico, todos se mostraban dispuestos a enseñarnos sus motivos de orgullo y sus avances, nos enseñaron su cultura y religión. A diferencia de aquí no tenían un Dios y tampoco parecían seguir los pasos de los ancestros, sino de la tecnología, decían que no se puede estar seguro de que exista algún Dios ni que los muertos puedan guiarnos pero sin embargo siempre se puede confiar en la tecnología y que si esta ocasiona algún mal es porque inevitablemente ha sido mal empleada. Al cabo de unos meses nos llevaron a uno de sus laboratorios en la ciudad principal del País, nos dijeron que se estaban llevando a cabo allí experimentos de lo que dijeron era ingeniería genética y servía para poder mejorar a las personas y encontrar cura a enfermedades que asolaban el País pero... bueno esa fue la primera vez que lo vimos, en uno de los departamentos había varios tanques con ojos dentro, todos de diferentes colores, eso no fue lo más extraño, algunos de ellos tenías algo que nos recordó al Sharingan de Konoha y cuando nos descubrieron en la sala nos sacaron del laboratorio enseguida. Después nos dijeron que ese departamento se encargaba de investigar las anomalías oculares pero a partir de entonces se empezaron a mostrar más distantes y fríos...

-¿Ojos con el Sharingan? ¿Es eso posible?

-Bueno, en un principio lo rechazamos, era imposible pero su comportamiento nos hizo preguntarnos que estaban investigando realmente ahí. Ya nos habían mostrado algunas técnicas en las que usaban los jutsus así que parecían tener algún conocimiento de los mismos de modo que también decidimos investigar que ocurría. Fue entonces cuando la descubrimos aunque no inmediatamente. Una de las noches en las que nos infiltramos en el laboratorio, bajo este descubrimos un sin fin de habitaciones, todas ellas amuebladas con camas, armarios, alfombras, algunas incluso tenían juguetes, como si hubiera personas viviendo allí y entonces encontramos otra habitación... Estaba totalmente a oscuras salvo una luz en el centro de la misma donde se erguía lo que parecía un bloque de hielo roto por la mitad y el suelo a su alrededor estaba teñido de sangre en donde yacía muerto un hombre. Le habían cortado una garganta, enfrente de él había dos personas, una de ellas el Líder de la ciudad y a su lado la figura de una niña pequeña, Miztly, con el Sharingan activado quien se giró hacia donde estábamos y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que no hiciéramos ruido, no avisó al líder pero sonrió y esa sonrisa fue... fue... espeluznante- la voz de Kaiko se apaga al recordar la escena, esa fue la primera vez que había visto a la niña que no aparentaba más de cuatro años en aquel momento, aquélla niña que les había mandado callar y que ahora observaba la situación en completo silencio.

-A partir de entonces pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo indagando. Descubrimos que la niña era llamada Miztly y al parecer era la hija adoptiva del líder, estaba con él desde hacía seis años contando el momento en que la vimos que aparentaba cuatro años lo cual nos extrañó. En nuestras investigaciones averiguamos que había sido encontrada por el Líder dentro de esa especie de bloque de hielo que parecía mantenerla en hibernación cuando apenas debía tener meses de vida y les llevó dos años conseguir sacarla de ahí con éxito, una vez lo consiguieron él la adoptó con al esperanza de que le pudiera ser útil. Dada la naturaleza del laboratorio suponemos que también la sometieron a experimentos genéticos para doblegar su voluntad conforme ha ido creciendo para que no se revelara, sobretodo debió ocurrir cuando ella despertó el Sharingan, allí lo llamaron ojos de desgracia. Por lo que hemos conseguido descubrir la niña tenía los ojos negros hasta que hubo un asalto a la casa del Líder y mataron a toda la familia con excepción del padre y la niña, a uno porque no se hallaba en la casa y la niña, bueno suponemos que entonces debió despertar el Sharingan y los asesinos huyeron por temor, pero no sabemos a que edad sucedió eso aunque intuimos que los otros ojos que vimos son experimentos llevados a cabo a través de las células de Miztly para recrear el Sharingan. Algo que no he mencionado antes, aunque si bien era conocida como la hija del Líder ella ya no vivía con él desde el asalto a su casa sino en el laboratorio, en una de esas habitaciones, supongo que para tenerla cerca si la necesitaban. Cuando pasó un tiempo y habíamos recolectado suficiente información decidimos sacarla de allí, no opuso resistencia, como si su voluntad estuviera sometida o simplemente le diera igual aunque aquella noche... todo el laboratorio estaba teñido de sangre.

-Ya veo, bien, muchas gracias, Miztly ¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre tu hogar?- aunque la voz de Tusnade sonaba dulce no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de personas experimentarían con niños para tratar de copiar el Sharingan ni hasta donde habrían llegado pero esperaba que ella pudiera decirles algo al respecto, no obstante la niña sólo la miró y guardó silencio.

-No habla, desde que la conocemos nunca ha hablado aunque sabemos que puede ya que en sueños lo hace. Tampoco le hemos visto desactivar su Sharingan.

-Pero ¿Es posible? ¿Es posible que hayan replicado el Sharingan? ¿Y como llegó ella hasta allí?- no lo podía evitar necesitaba esas respuestas, tanto él como Itachi, era obvio que la niña era una de ellos pero también era obvio que no parecía por la labor de decirles nada.

-Está drogada, mira su brazo, hasta que los efectos se pasen no hará nada y quien sabe cuando será- lo había notado desde el primer momento en que la vio, su antebrazo derecho estaba lleno de pequeños puntitos, provocados por una aguja al romper la fina piel, era evidente que algo que habían estado inyectando.

Ninguno de los presentes se podía hacer idea de lo que sucedía en aquel momento al otro lado del mar ni dentro del pequeño cuerpo que estaba entre ellos. A veces, la belleza también puede ocultar la más pura maldad y no todo siempre es lo que parece. A sus ojos no era más que una niña que les había sido devuelta después de tanto tiempo, superviviente de una tragedia que siquiera había conocido pero en el fondo los tres sabían que algo había cambiado para siempre y lo que fue nunca volvería a ser.

_A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si ella no hubiera llegado a sus brazos, quizás entonces todo habría cambiado, posiblemente para peor pues las muñecas rotas suelen ser las más peligrosas pero aunque ellos la han arreglado en gran medido parte de ella siempre estará rota... al igual que de ellos, lo que han vivido les ha hecho lo que son pero también les ha ido rompiendo por dentro para poder seguir avanzando._

-¿Qué será de ella ahora?- no podían abandonarla no ahora, no ahora que su Clan volvía a renacer, si, era una extraña pero llevaba su sangre, su legado, no podían dejar que otros se hicieran cargo de ella.

-Ese es otro punto que quería hablar con vosotros, Itachi es mayor de edad y tú, Sasuke, lo serás en menos de un año de modo que legalmente podéis ser sus tutores y encargaros de ella. No obstante sino os sentís capacitados la Villa se encargará de buscarle un tutor que se ocupe de su cuidado. En este caso si aceptáis cuidarla sería Itachi su tutor puesto que de los dos es el único que es realmente mayor de edad.

-Nos encargaremos de ella- no necesitaba pensar algo así, nadie más que un Uchiha era adecuado para criar alguien con los ojos que reflejan los sentimientos, aunque estaba sorprendido no se esperaba encontrar a alguien más vivo del Clan, en el fondo se podía decir que se alegraba pero también se levantaban muchas incógnitas ¿Cómo se había salvado? No recordaba ningún bebé en la Villa cuando los asesinó.

-Muy bien, podéis iros los tres, le haremos un reconocimiento de sangre a la niña para saber cual es su parentesco sanguíneo con vosotros pero de momento que descanse, Shizune os dará sus cosas- no había nada más que decir, al menos no de momento.

Era innegable que después de tantos años se le hiciera extraño tratar con una niña y más con una que siquiera parecía ser consciente de quienes estaba rodeada puesto que no reaccionó cuando Itachi se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura explicándole que ahora viviría con ellos ni cuando puso la mano en su hombro para guiarla... En ningún momento había mostrado signos de ser consciente de lo que ocurría aunque bien es posible que estuviera en estado de shock...

El camino hacia la que ahora era sería la casa que compartirían los tres se hizo largo, no podían ir saltando por los tejados con una niña en brazos que podía asustarse pero que fuera descalza todo el camino tampoco era lo más ideal y había sido imposible que accediera a que ninguno de los dos la llevara a caballito. Por el camino no fueron pocas las veces que trataron de hacerle hablar con diferentes preguntas pero todas fueron en vano y ellos tampoco solían hablar mucho de modo que aunque ella hubiera respondido la conversación habría sido más bien corta. La mayor parte del trayecto pasó en silencio, Sasuke llevando la pequeña maleta de la niña e Itachi cogiéndola de la mano para guiarla

-Hermano ¿Dónde dormirá?- no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, ahora eran tres en casa y debían hacerle espacio a la nueva integrante para que se sintiera parte de la familia.

-Mmm, lo más normal es que ocupara una de nuestras habitaciones y uno de nosotros se trasladara a la habitación de padre y madre o que ella se alojara allí- era lo más obvio. Desde que volviera se había dado cuenta de que su hermano había mantenido la casa prácticamente intacta, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, casi parecía un santuario y era hora de comenzar a avanzar, aceptar que padre y madre jamás volverían a entrar por la puerta... Aunque no era eso lo que más le preocupaba ¿Quién podía haber echo el Jutsu Prohibido? ¿Quién podía recordar siquiera su existencia? A él le había costado no pocos peligros conseguir la escasa información que tenía.

_La información, ese valioso tesoro que no se debe dar a la ligera, en ella es donde verdaderamente reside el poder, pues quien tiene la información correcta en realidad es quien tiene el poder de la situación y la capacidad de acabar con todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, en ese momento ellos creían tener suficiente información... nunca es suficiente, el exceso de confianza en uno mismo es un pecado que debería estar castigado con la pena capital, quizás la gente así dejaría de confiarse y aprendería a ser prudente._

_Quizás... quizás os suene cruel pero la vida no es justa, el bueno no siempre gana ni se lleva el prestigio, a veces es el astuto quien gana, quien ha sabido jugar bien sus cartas y hacer buen uso de los métodos a su alcance, quien no se ha confiado por mucho que una situación pareciera favorable casi todos los grandes "héroes" acaban pecado de lo mismo, auto-confianza y eso sólo lleva a la autodestrucción._

_He visto a grandes héroes caer por culpa de la confianza, grandes reinos perecer a causa de la ineptitud de sus gobernantes, pero aún con todo, aunque se ponga todo el cuidado del mundo no les pueden vencer, siempre hay dos que ganarán cualquier batalla, la Dama de Negro y el Tiempo, no tienen prisa y sí mucha paciencia y tarde o temprano acaban tomando lo que es suyo... todo._

_**-Está rígida...- hacía rato que Sasuke intentaba hacer que la niña reaccionara de algún modo sin conseguir nada, se había quedado ahí quieta, rígida, con los ojos desencajados y la boca abierta en una mueca de horror con la cara cubierta de sangre proveniente del pobre desdichado que había estado colgado sobre el arco.**_

_**-Sasuke, llévala en brazos hasta que reaccione, no podemos quedarnos aquí o no podremos salir- no es que al mayor le preocupara menos la niña pero sabe que sino daban pronto con la salida, cualquier salida, se quedaran ahí para siempre. Sin mediar palabra el más joven carga ala niña y siguen avanzando. Durante el tiempo que Sasuke trataba de hacer reaccionar a la menor, Itachi había conseguido encontrar el modo de seguir adelante, pero había pagado un precio.**_

_**-¿Sabías que podía pasar esto?**_

La casa parecía fría y oscura cuando abrieron la puerta, ciertamente aunque era grande majestuosa no parecía un hogar y por primera vez tanto Itachi como Sasuke lo percibieron plenamente, no era un hogar, habían dejado que los recuerdos se adueñaran de la casa hasta hacerla suya, iban con sigilo por toda ella como si tuvieran temor de que un fantasma del pasado pudiera aparecerse y reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho. Ahora que había llegado un nuevo miembro quizás fuera hora de cambiar eso, de hacer la casa suya sin olvidarse de quienes eran.

-Miztly, ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto- su cuarto que en realidad era el antiguo cuarto de Itachi, lo habían decidido dado que era el mayor también era quien debía ocupar la habitación que antaño había sido de sus padres y Miztly pasaría a ocupar la habitación vacía que ahora sería el antiguo cuarto de Itachi. El heredero de los Uchiha tira de la mano de la niña levemente para que entre en la casa.

_Durante mucho tiempo esa imagen colmo sus pesadillas más profundas presentándose cada vez que habrían los ojos._

Todo se volvió rojo, salpicaduras por todas partes, cuerpos por el suelo y el olor a carne podrida cubrió el ambiente mientras ambos hermanos activaban su Sharingan en busca de la amenaza invisible que había echo eso ¿Cómo no lo habían visto nada más abrir la puerta? ¿Tan centrados habían estado en la niña? Pasos corriendo los pusieron en guardia, una mujer joven apareció corriendo ignorándoles, como si no les viera y se dirigió a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo dejando tras de si un reguero de sangre tropezando con sus propios pies.

No esperaron, siguiendo sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde todo seguía cubierto de sangre y ahí en el centro de la misma estaba lo que queda de la mujer, desmembrada con una expresión de indescriptible horror pintada en su cara. Una mujer que no conocían y entonces lo notaron, notaron ese dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si les taladrasen por dentro, un dolor que les decía que lo que ocurría no es normal, no estaba pasando era una ilusión...

-¿Cómo es posibl... – el desvanecimiento no se hizo esperar mientras en la entrada, Miztly seguía inmóvil viendo la escena, mirando a su nueva familia caer al suelo y con la mirada fija en el rostro aterrado de la mujer decapitada mientras la sangre sigue haciéndose un charco, charco que salpica sus pies cuando se decidió a entrar en la estancia sin parecer impresionada por las imágenes que danzaban a su alrededor.

_Por supuesto no era real, tampoco podían haberlo previsto, pero era una muñeca rota sin control, demasiado tiempo la habían atormentado como para que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, de a quien dañaba. Hacía tiempo que decían que no tenía salvación, que era un peligro, que debía ser eliminada, ilusos..._

-Mami, ya he llegado


	3. Palabras Muertas

**Lo sé, lo sé he tardado una eternidad en subir y lo siento, en mi defensa diré que este capítulo es dos en uno. Originalmente todo lo que pasa aquí iba a transcurrir en dos capítulos independientes pero, no me gustaban por separado (juntos tampoco) el porque es fácil, son capítulos que considero de transición antes de que llegue lo interesante de verdad pero aún así son fundamentales pues voy dejando pistas, el problema está que así como el resto de la historia la tengo perfectamente armada en mi cabeza, esta situación no la tenía y he tenido que partir de cero, lo cual para mi significa muerte y destrucción. Prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré subir un capítulo mínimo cada mes pero esto estará sujeto a variables, la más notable es la universidad... A ver que más, las técnicas que aparecen en este capítulo no son inventadas, sino que son del manga-anime y han sido todas ellas sacadas de Naruto Wiki. Otra cosa para este y futuros capítulos, las peleas las adoro pero estoy un poco oxidada sobretodo cuando tengo que usar a más de uno (y como ya he dicho cuando tengo que sacar la imagen desde cero) aún así espero que guste, también se explican algunas cositas que igual aún no las veis o no las entendéis pero no importa.**

**Otra cosa, mariposa, y ya os dejo en paz, es cierto que el nombre de la niña para un japonés sería difícil de pronunciar pero recordad que si bien en "nuestro mundo" estarían situados en Japón, en el "universo Naruto" ninguno de ellos tiene porque ser japonés, así que la pronunciación de los nombres y a elección de los mismos no es tan restrictiva (motivo por el que me encanta que se aun universo ficticio, puedo hacerlo a mi gusto) de esto mismo se deriva el "País al otro lado del mar" nadie dice que el continente ninja sea el único continente, bien pueden existir más aunque aún sean desconocidos, de modo que ese "País" puede ser parte de ese mundo sin explorar, lo dicho me encanta incluir elementos así que hacen la historia un poco más mía.**

**Sin más dilación os dejo con la historia no sin antes decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de momento de Miztly, pertenecen a ****M. Kishimoto****.**

**Aviso: Lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos del "observador misterioso" lo que está en cursiva y en negrita es aquello que está ocurriendo en el presente (recordad que la historia está en el pasado e irá avanzando hasta llegar al presente)**

**Un review siempre anima a seguir la historia, da ideas, inspira y halaga ya que sabes la opinión que tiene la gente sobre algo que has escrito. Así que os agradecería de todo corazón que me dejarais reviews.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo**

**PALABRAS MUERTAS**

Quizás todo pareciera normal, un día más, pero todo había cambiado. Desde hacía dos meses la misma visión, la misma opresión y el mismo dolor invalidante aparecían a las tres y treinta y tres de la noche. Por supuesto, sabían que no era real pero eso no cambiaba en absoluto la situación ni las nauseas que lo acompañaban. No podían olvidar lo que habían visto, no porque la encontraran perturbadora puesto que las habían visto peores, pero esas "pesadillas" siempre venían precedidas de un lacerante dolor de cabeza que les dejaban totalmente inmóviles. Era obvio que habían hablado de ello... de puertas para dentro, por supuesto, ya que nadie podía saber que pasaba pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas ella era el origen aunque no supieran todavía el cómo ni mucho menos el porque, pero las evidencias estaban ahí y los dueños de los Ojos que muestran los Sentimientos eran capaces de verlo, tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para unir ciertos cabos y ellos eran genios.

-Esto no puede continuar así, imagina que alguien lo descubre y tarde o temprano a nosotros nos pasará factura también- después de todo un secreto no puede seguir siéndolo eternamente y eso era algo que el más joven de los hermanos sabía de primera mano.

-Lo sé, pero mientras no hable no tenemos modo de saber porque lo hace o siquiera de sí es consciente de ello- la invasión dentro de la mente de la niña había sido descartada, sin saber si le habían hecho algo anterior mente se arriesgarían a un colapso con sus posibles consecuencias, algunas de ellas irreversibles de modo que a menos que no hubiera ninguna otra salida esa opción estaba completamente descartada para el Heredero del Sharingan.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo, en una semana empezará en la Academia- no esperaba que su hermano le respondiera, sabía que no la iba a haber, era un echo, en una semana Miztly empezaría las clases que la convertirían en ninja y pese a sus intentos de enseñarle lo más básico la niña no había realizado ni un justo debido a su mudez, no obstante como todos los Uchiha demostraba talento tanto para el manejo de armas como para el taijutsu aunque no parecía profesarles demasiado interés.

Desde el principio sabían que iba a ser difícil pero quizás nunca imaginaran que tanto, ella no hablaba, no comía y no parecía dar ninguna muestra de reacción hacia ellos, no sonreía, simplemente se movía aunque en realidad si había un cambio, parecía haber desarrollado cierta dependencia puesto que siempre se mantenía cerca como si buscase algo quizás protección. A pesar de esto, no era eso lo que más podía llegar a preocuparles ni con lo que tenían que tener más cuidado sino una, al parecer, hiper-desarrollada sed de sangre y dolor que ambos preferían obviar como habían descubierto pese a que parecía que había amainado después de intervenir puesto que no había vuelto a aparecer.

Otro asunto que podría considerase importante era la expectación que había causado todo esto, eran conscientes de los nuevos rumores que recorrían la Villa sobre el nuevo clan Uchiha, rumores que se habían intensificado notoriamente desde que ella llegara, eran como niños pequeños atraídos por un objeto brillante, la nueva comidilla de la comunidad pero y pese a que sólo eran rumores había que tener cuidado con ellos, nunca sabías que podían susurrar ni si eso podía provocar una catástrofe. Puesto que su llegada había conmocionado a toda la Villa, una nueva Uchiha, pues a falta de otro apellido para ella dado que no conocían el de sus padres adoptivos habían decidido ponerle el de la familia, todos comentaban lo extraordinario de la situación y pese a que nadie conocía los verdaderos detalles todos tenían una teoría al respecto a cuál más escabrosa

_Se preocupaban mucho por ella es verdad pero no podían ayudarla, no quería ser ayudada. Quizás quisieran que despertase por su propio bien, pero en un mundo como el nuestro ¿De verdad eso era lo mejor para ella? Pues de despertar ¿Qué vería? Sólo la viciosa y cruel realidad en la que el sufrimiento y la traición predominan. Por supuesto, por supuesto que se negará este echo pero ¿Acaso no es cierto? ¿No es verdad que el ser humano busca su propio beneficio? Incluso cuando se dice que es un acto totalmente desinteresado buscan sacar algo, aunque sea autosatisfacción. Personalmente y si de mí hubiera dependido la habría dejado en su extraño mundo, alejada de una pútrida realidad… aunque en realidad, no se podía saber en que clase de mundo estaba perdida._

_En el fondo el ser humano no es más que una víbora esperando el momento justo para devorar a sus semejantes, un ser cubierto de mentiras que puede esperar pacientemente con la sonrisa en el rostro y el veneno en el corazón. Seguro que intentáis convenceros de que esto no es verdad ¿No es así? Bueno, hay muchos ejemplos sobre lo que he dicho, quizás el más claro es la muerte de una persona, al principio todo son lágrimas pero enseguida esto se olvida para tratar de tomar posesión de sus cosas, la codicia nubla el corazón de los humanos, siempre quieren más. Más cosas, más poder, más influencia, nunca están satisfechos, resultan patéticos._

Si se paraba a pensarlo jamás se había planteado realmente como reestablecer su clan, pero algo tenía seguro y es que nunca pensó que sería empezando encontrando un nuevo miembro que resultaba ser su prima, pues efectivamente los análisis corroboraban que eran primos si bien no carnales si que cercanos, quizás segundos o terceros, no se podía saber con certeza esto había echo que pasara noches enteras sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos con la esperanza de encontrar una pista que le llevara a ella y si, había recordado algo que en su momento dejó pasar pero ahora parecía tomar sentido. Uno de sus tíos iban a esperar un bebé que hubiera sido alumbrado antes de la masacre de los Uchiha pero se fueron de la Villa para que la mujer pudiera relajarse, al volver ella ya no estaba embarazada, dijeron que fue un aborto y así se quedo pero a la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos era casi obvio que el bebé había sobrevivido ¿Ellos le habían aplicado el Jutsu Prohibido? Lo dudaba pero eso sólo incrementaba las preguntas sin respuesta. Puede que alguien más reflexivo y dado a inspeccionar su propio estado emocional llegara a la conclusión de que no se sentía cómodo con todo esto, no por ella pues se alegraba de que estuviera con ellos en el que era su hogar legítimo sino por el cómo había llegado y todo lo que había detrás sin tener en cuenta su nombre que a duras penas podía pronunciar correctamente ¿Cómo podía crear un vínculo afectivo con alguien cuyo nombre apenas podía pronunciar? A parte claro está que no sabía que hacer, no sabía como cuidar de una niña de siete años, aunque afortunadamente parecía que su hermano sí. Por supuesto que no la culpaba a ella, ni había elegido su nombre ni esta situación y por supuesto no la podían hacer partícipe pues por lo que sabía había un gran porcentaje de posibilidades de que la hubieran estado usando como si de un conejillo de laboratorio se tratara y eso no le gustaba, le recordaba demasiado a los experimentos de Orochimaru, el cómo trataba a sus propios subordinados.

Seguía sin poder estar seguro de la decisión que habían tomado, sí, por su sangre corría la sangre de ninjas pero era imposible saber si era lo que ella deseaba y mandarla a la Academia podía traerles más de una consecuencia pero Itachi tenía razón, debía aprender a defenderse puesto que ellos aún estaban en el punto de mira de muchos ninjas y dado que su Sharingan había despertado lo mejor era que aprendiera a usarlo ya que era parte de lo que era, aún así le preocupaba el echo de que aún no lo hubiera desactivado, no parecía ser siquiera consciente de ello y debía aprenderlo al igual que las técnicas de la familia.

-Peque ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas de las técnicas de la familia?- ninguno de los dos podían darse por vencidos, si bien aún no las podía llevar a cabo si que podía aprender la teoría de las mismas, después de todo parecía que a ella le gustaba conocer cosas nuevas aunque por toda respuesta a su proposición no recibe más que un silencioso asentimiento. En cualquier otro niño eso hubiera resultado preocupante pero bien por ser una Uchiha o bien porque consideraba que no había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que la niña tuviera más confianza el joven no encontró nada anormal, es más, ese simple asentimiento de cabeza era sin duda un gran avance en cuanto a comunicación con la niña se refería. Era imposible que la droga siquiera en su organismo después de dos meses, hace tiempo que habría sido metabolizada pero aún con todo ella no daba muestras siquiera de querer hablar lo cual les dejaba con dos posibles soluciones, o bien no quería hablar o… no sabía hablar su lengua pese a que si parecía capaz de entenderlos.

_**-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?- es una pregunta estúpida y ambos lo saben, saben muy bien que ha pasado para llegar ahí pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de asimilar.**_

_**-Eso no es lo que importa ahora mismo- puesto que el cómo no importa ya, importa comprender la situación para salir de allí vivos. Si que es preocupante, no obstante la naturaleza de quienes los han encerrado ahí, no encerrado, ellos mismos se han perdido en el laberinto pero si que han sido empujados a ellos ¿Qué clase de monstruo puede diseñar algo como eso? Cuando lo vio y pese a todos sus años de experiencia y haber participado en innumerables batallas, no pudo evitar que el estómago se le revolviera, había sido una escena repugnante, claro que tampoco se le hace raro que usen la tortura psicológica para destruir a un enemigo.**_

_**-Son una aberración.**_

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y estas no hacían más que incrementarse pues sus recelos aumentaban cada día, demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban, a veces era cariñosa y otras no se quería acercar a nadie, unas veces era abiertamente arisca y les evitaba y otras por el contrario no quería separarse, como si algo se activara y desactivara dentro de ella haciéndole actuar de un modo u otro, cambiando continuamente y ninguna de las pruebas que le habían realizado daba un motivo, decían que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara a su nuevo ambiente pero aún con todo no podía dejar de recelar, en el tiempo que había pasado con la Serpiente Blanca había visto de primera mano como actuaban sus experimentos y temía que algo así hubieran echo con la niña.

-Sasuke, la Hokage ha hecho llamar a todos los grupos de forma urgente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé nada de momento, Miztly, no quiero que salgas de la Villa bajo ningún concepto ni que te alejes mucho de casa ¿Entendido? Te dejaremos algo para cenar en la nevera por si llegamos tarde- proponerle ir con otros niños era inútil, ya lo habían intentado y no había mostrado ningún interés por estar cerca de ellos. De los dos hermanos, era él, el mayor, el único que se dirigía a ella por su nombre demostrando cierta fluidez al pronunciarlo, al menos bastante más fluidez que cualquier otro miembro de la Villa.

Evidentemente no hubo respuesta por su parte, un seco asentimiento con la cabeza fue toda la respuesta que recibieron los hermanos antes de dejar la niña sola en la casa en completo silencio con los ojos fijos en ellos mientras los veía prepararse para acudir a la reunión.

-¿Crees que estará bien sola?

-No hay otro remedio, con suerte volveremos pronto- no, no se sentía cómodo dejándola sola pero el deber era el deber y como ninjas debían acudir a la orden de la Hokage cuando esta los requería. Por otro lado, no era habitual que la Quinta llamara a todos los grupos, algo extraordinario debía pasar para que todos ellos fueran llamados a su presencia.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse provocó un estremecimiento en la niña que parpadeó un par de veces para mirar a su alrededor, inspeccionando, observando pero siempre en el más absoluto de los silencio para finalmente fijar sus ojos en un punto del salón que comienza a teñirse de rojo dejando paso a un hombre cubierto de sangre que parecía huir de la cocina aterrado como si el mismo diablo le estuviera persiguiendo con la cabeza girada vigilando a algo o alguien hasta que un cuchillo le atraviesa la cabeza provocando que caiga formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-Te pille.

_Lo que ella pensaba nadie lo sabía, lo que quería decir nadie podía averiguarlo, los secretos que ocultaban sus ojos rojos nadie podía imaginarlos, pues esos ojos guardaban más de un secreto que los labios de la niña callaban no por timidez, sino porque el precio a pagar por revelarlos es demasiado alto, no todo se puede comprar con oro o joyas hay cosas mucho más valiosas pero ninguno podía imaginar nada de esto. Ya lo he dicho antes, el ser humano tiene la tediosa capacidad de no poder ver las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde puesto que aunque puedan llegar previamente a la respuesta correcta si esta parece inverosímil la desecharan… es la naturaleza humana. Desgraciadamente muy pronto iban a descubrir que no es oro todo lo que reluce y que la inocencia también puede ocultar la más pura maldad._

-Señora Tusnade ¿Por qué ha hecho llamar a todos?¿ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- ni ella, su ayudante, sabía que pasaba, sólo la unidad ANBU especial de la Hokage lo sabía puesto que eran quienes le habían traído el informe. Informe que había sumido a la Quinta en un profundo silencio con el ceño fruncido de preocupación haciendo que incluso Shizune se preocupe pues esta vez su maestra no le había explicado nada sino que simplemente le había pedido que convocase la reunión y luego se había vuelto a sumir en el silencio en que se encontraba desde entonces, demasiadas preocupaciones, demasiadas noticias inesperadas en poco tiempo quizás y por la expresión de su cara se podía adivinar que no eran buenas noticias, después de todo prácticamente ninguna noticia que proviniera de la Unidad de Asesinos de Élite lo era.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de ver alguna reacción en su maestra pues esta con los labios apretados se levantó de su asiento para salir del despacho y dirigir sus pasos al salón de reuniones donde sabe que ya estarán reunidos todos los ninjas de la Villa a excepción, por supuesto, de los más jóvenes, los recién graduados que no habían cumplido aún el aniversario desde que aprobaran en la Academia y fueran reconocidos como ninjas, ellos no habían sido llamados pues sería competencia de sus respectivos maestros informarles de lo dicho en la reunión si la situación lo ameritaba o si ellos lo consideraban relevante.

Como era de esperar nada más entrar la Hokage a la sala, en la que minutos antes se oía un suave murmullo de conversaciones, se sumió en un tenso silencio, todos ellos sabían que significaba la expresión en la cara de la Princesa Babosa mientras toma su lugar mirando en silencio a los reunidos escogiendo las palabras con las que informar sobre el motivo de la reunión.

-Me ha llegado un informa de la Unidad ANBU, ha habido una serie de ataques en algunas aldeas y pequeñas ciudades del País del Fuego…

-Seguramente es una banda de ladrones que se han vuelto más codiciosos de lo que deberían…

-¡Silencio! Una banda de ladrones no arrasaría las aldeas hasta su completa destrucción matando a todo ser viviente que se encuentren puesto que no tendrían la capacidad, no al menos sin que nos hubiéramos enterado inmediatamente, según el informe los primeros ataques comenzaron a sucederse hace seis semanas, de haber sido ladrones los habríamos detectado mucho antes. No sólo eso, ninguna banda dejaría mensajes en los lugares atacados. En todos los lugares en los que ha habido ataque se ha encontrado dibujado con sangre el símbolo de nuestra villa, a parte aún no hemos sido capaces de encontrar ningún indicio que nos lleve hasta los responsables de modo que se formarán tres grupos para que vayan a los diferentes lugares e investiguen, en caso de que alguno de los grupos dé con los culpables la prioridad es capturarles con vida para ser interrogados sí esto no resultara posible deben ser eliminados.

-¿Cuántas aldeas han atacado hasta ahora, Quinta?

-Según el informa recibido, mínimo han sido siete aldeas, no parece haber signos de saqueo, simplemente llegaron masacraron, dejaron el dibujo y se fueron.

-¿Quiénes formarán los grupos?- era obvio que todo los ninjas estaban empezando a recoger los datos, preparándose tanto para la misión de rastreo como para estar atentos ante cualquier posible signo, después de todo ese era su trabajo proteger a los habitantes del País del Fuego.

-Cada grupo estará formado por cinco ninjas de los que serán Capitanes serán Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyūga y Genma Shiranui, ellos decidirán que otros tres ninjas quieren que formen sus equipos, el resto de vosotros deben permanecer alerta por si algo sucediera. A los maestros de los grupos novicios, dejo a vuestra elección informar de todo esto o no a vuestros estudiantes. Capitanes, tan pronto como hayáis formado los grupos informadme para que os diga donde debéis acudir.

-¡Espera vieja! ¿Por qué sólo Neji es Capitán? Exijo una explicación, somos los once de Konoha ¡Vaya que sí!

-Porque el es él único que tiene el rango de Jonnin de Élite, Naruto.

_Siempre me ha resultado curioso esa fascinación por el ser humano por el trabajo en equipo, puede que si resulte útil en algunas ocasiones, pocas en mi humilde opinión. Cuando decides trabajar en equipo con alguien tienes que confiar en él y eso es lo más peligroso pues cuando tienes que confiar en alguien le das la llave para destruirte y tienes que fiarte de que no la usará, eso para un ser humano es imposible, está en su naturaleza mentir y traicionar, darle la llave con la cual puede acabar contigo es un error. Ellos fomentan la amistad, el trabajo en equipo, la fidelidad… mentiras, todo eso no son más que una tajo de sucias mentiras diseñadas para quebrar el espíritu pues cuando al final todo termina te das cuenta de que sólo puedes contar contigo mismo ¿Acaso no se dice siempre que si se quiere algo bien echo lo debe hacer uno mismo?_

_Es posible que la confianza esté determinada por el factor humano, yo no lo soy de modo que de ser así no podría comprenderlo lo que sí es cierto es que todos ellos se estaban embarcando en una misión de confianza pues no sabían a que se enfrentaban, de haberlo sabido posiblemente habrían tenido más cuidado. Decís que los peores monstruos son los internos, esos sólo son una parte, hay monstruos mucho peores, los creados por el hombre, la naturaleza aún no tiene la capacidad de crear semejantes horrores y ellos lo iban a descubrir muy pronto._

-Equipo Gai presente, sus componentes son Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Kiba Inuzuka y Kimi.

-Equipo Neji presente, sus componentes son Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka y Tanzaru.

-Equipo Genma presente, sus componentes son Hinata Hyūga, Choji Akimichi, Izumo y Nozaru.

-Equipo Kakashi presente, sus componentes son Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Itachi Uchiha y Kikyo.

-Muy bien, ya he dado a los capitanes de cada equipo un mapa con la localización de las aldeas atacadas y a cual quiero que vayáis primero cada grupo, recordad, tratad de capturarlos vivos o eliminarlos, no dejéis que escapen, partiréis en cuanto estéis preparados- no era sorprendente que no estuvieran los dos Uchiha presentes, si que sospechaba que al menos uno de ellos iría en la misión pero casi esperaba que fuera el más joven y no el mayor aunque tenía cierto sentido, después de todo las habilidades de Itachi eran reconocidas en toda la Villa siendo Capitán de las fuerzas ANBU con tan sólo trece años antes del incidente con su Clan y la misión era la suficiente importante como para que Kakashi hubiera requerido de su presencia… o tal vez era posible que se lo hubiera pedido a los dos y uno de ellos se negara para cuidar del nuevo miembro de la familia. Aún con todo era bueno saber que contaban con él para esta misión que esperaba que no le diera ningún problema adicional.

-Señora Tusnade ¿Está bien dejar que él vaya a la misión?- por supuesto no lo había preguntado mientras los grupos estaban presentes pero la incorporación de Itachi Uchiha a uno de los grupos de rastreo no podía dejar de preocupar a Shizune, hasta ahora habían evitado darles cualquier misión que los alejara de la Villa pues muy en el fondo no podían dejar de recelar y vigilar al clan de los Ojos que muestran los Sentimientos.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, mejor ahora, sus habilidades les serán de mucha ayuda.

_Resulta fascinante ver como pasito a pasito, piedrecita a piedrecita el ser humano va trazando su destino, lo he dicho antes y lo repito ahora, no existe el destino este no está determinado en el momento en que nacemos, son nuestras acciones y decisiones quienes deciden que seremos y que haremos, sólo aquellos débiles de espíritu creen en algo tan sumamente vulgar, supongo que les sirve como excusa en caso de fracasar en vez de buscar el modo de derribar los muros que los encarcelan y liberarse, realmente el ser humano siempre me ha fascinado, son las criaturas más abominablemente interesantes que he tenido la desgracia de contemplar._

-Supongo que no sabrás cuanto tiempo estarás fuera ¿No?

-No, lo que sea necesario para que la misión sea completada ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo, hermanito?- quizás un atisbo de burla, una broma entre hermanos se dejó ver en las palabras del mayor mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas necesarias para la misión, su Capitán los había convocado dentro de treinta minutos exactamente, contando con que él mismo no llegara tarde como según había oído era su costumbre aunque nunca lo había comprobado de primera mano.

-Que gracioso, hermano.

-Adiós Miztly, volveré pronto pero mientras pórtate bien y no hagas que Sasuke se enfade ¿De acuerdo?- como de costumbre no esperaba una respuesta, estaba tan silenciosa y distante como siempre por lo que verla acercarse voluntariamente a él le sorprendió.

-No… vayas

Si un alfiler se hubiera caído en ese instante en el suelo de la habitación se habría escuchado como si de un estallido se tratara pues ambos hermanos se encontraban en mudo estupor, ella había hablado clavando sus orbes en los del mayor de los tres, una voz fría como el hielo, casi impersonal pero extrañamente dulce y melodiosa, titubeante, como sino estuviera segura de sus palabras con unos ojos que no reflejaban nada. Ninguno de los dos mayores sabía bien como reaccionar, podían haber esperado muchas cosas pero no que ella decidiera hablar en ese momento y mucho menos que dijera eso.

-Tengo una misión, pero te prometo que volveré pronto.

-No vayas- ya no hay titubeo, tampoco hay ninguna emoción en la voz de la niña que sigue mirando al mayor directamente a los ojos hablando sin hablar pero como Ninja de la hoja debía acudir a su deber y aunque se alegraba de que ella hubiera decidido hablar, no podía simplemente ceder a un capricho de la niña.

-Venga, venga, te quedas conmigo, te enseñaré algún jutsu de la familia- pues ahora que parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar aunque fuera poco podían empezar a enseñarle los jutsus familiares mientras ve como su hermano mayor abandona la casa para ir a reunirse con su equipo, a él también se lo habían pedido pero no podían irse los dos ¿Quién cuidaría de la niña? La Villa, lo sabía pero ahora mismo preferían que alguno de los dos estuviera con ella.

_Habían Hecho bien en sorprenderse pues de no haber sido por esa misión ella no habría hablado, pero claro, eso aún no lo sabían, hasta ahora había parecido que era una preciosa muñequita lo que aún no sabían es que siempre lo hacía según sus reglas. Es curioso como una pequeña muestra de cariño puede hacer que la balanza se desequilibre pues si bien nunca mostraba reacción alguno por las muestras de afecto eso no quería decir que las pasara por alto, simplemente no las comprendía, pero esas mismas acciones que ella no entendía eran las que podían cambiar las cosas pues había comenzado a sentir cierto apego por su familia… su verdadera familia mejor dicho y como tal quería que estuvieran a salvo._

_El amor, según muchos es la fuerza más poderosa que hay, bien, no soy humano así que no puedo saberlo con certeza, si que es cierto sin embargo que un acto de bondad puede traer consecuencias inesperadas, a veces para bien, a veces para mal. Después de todo un gesto de amor, un gesto de bondad es en cierto modo una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad que cada cual debe interpretar como su juicio mejor decida._

-Capitán, deberíamos tener un plan de acción por si nos los encontramos- como siempre el aburrimiento se filtraba por cada uno de los poros de su voz, también era verdad que era uno de los ninjas más inteligentes de la villa, por no decir que era el más inteligente, por eso mismo lo había seleccionado para su equipo, puede que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sus habilidades estuvieran por debajo del nivel medio del grupo pero era el mejor analizando de modo que se conseguía compensar una cosa con la otra.

-No sabemos ni como son, ni sus habilidades, de modo que hasta que no estemos frente a ellos no podremos hacer nada ni podemos tener un plan de acción alternativo puesto que no sabemos nada sobre el enemigo al que buscamos, esa será tu misión, Shikamaru, tan pronto como demos con ellos quiero que analices cada uno de sus movimientos para dar con su punto débil- lo malo de las misiones de este tipo era precisamente eso, que no se podía tener nada preparado de antemano, sólo se podía estar alerta ante cualquier inicio, les habían mandado a la última aldea atacada así que era más probable que ellos encontraran alguna pista fresca puesto que además la aldea no se encontraba excesivamente lejos de la Villa, tan solo a medio día de camino.

-Maestro, he estado mirando el mapa de las aldeas atacadas, cada vez que ha habido un ataque este se encontraba más cerca de la villa ¿Crees que es un aviso?

-¡Capitán! Hemos llegado- no se levanta nunca más de lo necesario la voz pues de otro modo podrían avisar a gente indeseada de su presencia aunque en este caso puede que también estuviera influido por la imagen que tienen ante sus ojos, la imagen misma de la muerte. La puerta de la aldea cuelga de sus goznes dejándose caer medio muerta, a duras penas todavía en pie mientras la muralla de la misma se encuentra derruida, como bien había dicho la Maestra Hokage ningún bandido podía haber hecho algo así.

-Kikyo, Itachi, Shikamaru, id por la izquierda, Sakura y yo iremos por la derecha para inspeccionar la aldea, si encontráis algo avisad por los micrófonos- con esa última orden los dos subgrupos se separan en silencio, sin perder ningún detalle de lo que había a su alrededor. Casas medio destruidas y ríos de sangre, sí, ríos, las calles se habían transformado en ríos de sangre seca de sus ciudadanos cuyos cadáveres seguían ahí, nadie se había atrevido a ir antes de que fueran los ninjas y no había supervivientes para recoger a sus muertos, el aire olía a la putrefacción proveniente de los cuerpos con todos sus sentidos alerta ante el cualquier indicio de vida por esas calles en las que ahora sólo se paseaba la muerte.

_**-No nos dejarán en paz tan fácilmente- su garganta sigue raposa producto del grito anterior pero ya puede moverse por si misma y ahora que había decidido volver a hablar quizás, sólo quizás tenían una oportunidad, después de todo ella era quien mejor podía moverse ahí.**_

_**-Ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es ir a un lugar despejado donde nos podamos mover- por no decir que están atrapados y que a menos que salgan de ahí pese a sus habilidades terminarían siendo pasto de esas cosas, claro que saben que no es una tarea fácil apenas se ve y el olor les nubla los sentidos pero también saben que deben resistir.**_

_**-No van a dejar que nos vayamos, no después de eso**_

_**-Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a volver todos a casa- Itachi sabe que no puede confiar en sus propias palabras pero necesita que ella las crea, no, no intenta ponerle una venda sobre los ojos y fingir que todo está bien pero si darle un atisbo de esperanza que no la suma en la oscuridad.**_

-Tres ratoncitos vienen a jugar ¿Cuántos de ellos sobrevivirán?- la voz es fría como un puñal, demasiado aguda para resultar siquiera agradable y el efecto que provocaba era similar al de una uñas arañando fuertemente una pizarra, un chirrido estremecedor que se les cuela por la espalda y asciende por toda la columna. Los tres, a la vez, se dan la vuelta encontrándose con algo de apariencia casi humana. Parecía una niña, una niña de no más de ocho años, pero ninguna niña podría tener ese aspecto, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por lo que parecían escamas de color azulado, la otra mitad salvo el ojo estaba cubierta de vendas y una boca sin labios, el pelo de color verde brillante caía lacio y sin vida alrededor de su cara, uno de los brazos de la niña parecía haber sido sustituido por lo que parecía una espada echa de hueso que le salía desde el hombro, el otro brazo no existía cubriendo el torso con más vendas por algunos sitios rotas y sucias, las pocas ropas que portaba también estaban sucias y andrajosas, dejando al descubierto gran parte de una piel cubierta de pústulas y más escamas pero no era eso lo que les provocó el mayor estremecimiento, fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos dorados que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad, unos ojos dorados sin pupila, en su lugar había otra cosa, tres aspas, lo que parecían tres aspas pus su forma parecía distorsionada.

-¿Qué diablos eres?

-Vamos, vamos a jugar, será divertido.

Apenas terminó de hablar se lanzó contra ellos dispuesta a matar con una velocidad que distaba mucho de ser humana, aún con todo consiguen esquivarla dejando que choque contra uno de los edificios medio derruidos, analizando pues aunque el choque ha sido directo ella sigue en pie delante del enorme agujero que ha dejado en la maltrecha pared mirándoles fijamente, paseando su mirada de uno a otro analizando del mismo modo que ellos la analizaban a ella hasta que sus ojos chocan con el Heredero del Sharingan formando una sonrisa distorsionada, demasiado grande para un rostro tan pequeño, escalofriante.

-Te arrancaré esos ojos para que nunca más puedas mirar nada- con ese chillido se abalanza directamente contra el Heredero del Sharingan quien evade el ataque bloqueándolo con un kunai para a continuación darle una patada a la niña haciéndola retroceder mientras uno de sus compañeros, Kikyo, arremete contra ella mediante la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos sin llegar a ser efectiva pues se zafa de ellos rápidamente y demostrando su rapidez se sitúa detrás del ninja provocándole un corte en el brazo sin poder llegar a nada más.

-Suéltame, maldito bastardo, te convertiré en carne picada- Shikamaru había conseguido atraparla en su técnica de la Sombra Imitadora y estaba haciendo que la chica fuera reculando poco a poco y a la fuerza pues seguía resistiéndose contra la técnica, los gritos, por supuesto habían alertado a sus otros dos compañeros que ya estaban allí, en guardia. Habían atrapado a lo que parecía ser uno de los causantes de la masacre aunque ninguno de los cinco consideraba que sólo ella hubiera sido capaz de todo eso.

-Deja de gritar ¿No ves que has perdido?- la voz de Shikamaru es firme aunque trabajosa pues el esfuerzo para mantener bajo control su técnica no es poco haciendo que de la sombra salgan decenas de ramificaciones que se clavan en la chica clavándola al suelo.

-¿En serio? Mira mejor- la figura clavada en el suelo se va desdibujando dejando ver otra distinta, la de un ninja, Kikyo, clavado al suelo, respirando trabajosamente mientras un silbido avisa de un ataque demasiado rápido para interceptarlo sino fuera porque alguien podía jugar al mismo nivel. Itachi había percibido el genjutsu aunque había caído en él de modo que no sabía por donde podía atacar la chica ni que iba a hacer, motivo por el cual no había podido ayudar a su compañero, sin embargo si que había podido crear otra ilusión para atrapar a todos los presentes dejándolos a salvo mientras la criatura cortaba en dos a un Shikamaru inexistente por ser una ilusión dejándola ahí plantada, perpleja por un momento antes de soltar una espeluznante carcajada.

-Hay más ratoncitos para jugar, salid, salid ratoncitos, salid de la ilusión… si podéis.

-Tu ilusión ha sido anulada desde el momento en que caíste en mi genjutsu, deberías rendirte no tienes forma de ganar ahora- sin emoción, un tono de voz que hacía mucho que no tenía que emplear, desde que formara parte de Akatsuki y sin embargo en esta situación era menester pues no podía dejar filtrar nada que le pudiera suponer una ventaja a eso.

-¿Qué te apuestas- del suelo han salido cuatro clones más idénticos a esa cosa al tiempo que ella ha vuelto a atacar, esta vez directamente a la cabeza de Itachi quien se ve en la necesidad de bloquear el golpe separándose del resto del grupo quien esta ocupado cada uno con uno de los clones que simulan en fuerza y velocidad al original.

-Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu

El ataque de Itachi sí bien ha conseguido relantizar a la criatura no la detiene quien se abalanza contra él quien se agacha poniendo las manos en el suelo propinándole una patada en el estómago que hace que ella sea propulsada hacia un árbol contra el que choca dejándole a Itachi un profundo corte en la pierna con la que ha golpeado.

-Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni- cuando los shurikens impregnados en fuegos parecían a punto de llegar hasta ella esta los esquiva parcialmente quedando herida en varios puntos cuya carne ha sido quemada por el fuego de los shurikens pese a que estos no han llegado a darle.

-Te veo

-Kage Nui no Jutsu, lo único que se necesitaba era tiempo, esta vez si te tengo y no es una ilusión- las sombras habían conseguido atraparla nuevamente cosiéndola al suelo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Kakashi, Sakura y Kikyo están terminando con los clones... Capitán, hemos atrapado al objetivo.

-Bien, lo mejor será vendarle los ojos, parece ser que puede realizar algunas ilusiones con ellos ¿No, Itachi?- eso había sido obvio para todos, pero sólo una persona podía decirlo con seguridad, una persona que se mantenía en silencio recordando la historia que escuchara hace dos meses ¿Podía ser?

-Sí, parece ser que posée algún tipo de barrera de sangre que le permite hacer genjutsus con los ojos.

-¿Una mutación del Sharingan?

-Deberías tener más cuidado, puedo moverme- ese gritó fue una advertencia tardía pues había comenzado a poder moverse dado que la técnica de la costura de sombra perdía potencia y de un rápido movimiento le había cortado al cabeza a Kikyo.

-Nunca, lo lograréis, no pararemos hasta recuperar lo que nos robasteis- con esas últimas palabras y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse se clavó el brazo en ambos ojos cegando el primero y atravesándose la cabeza a través del segundo.

-Maldita...

-... Llevaremos los dos cuerpos a la Villa para su autopsia, tenemos que informar a la Hokage de lo que ha pasado.

_La primera muerte de una guerra que no les incumbía y de la que podían haberse librado fácilmente sino fueran presos de la condición humana, aunque era fácil encontrar a los culpables, no se podía decir que se ocultaran la gran pregunta era ¿Qué iban a hacer con lo que tenían?_

-Papi me encontró


End file.
